Innocence of a Young Warrior
by prien12
Summary: 'For I would meet him again and again, in countless of lifetimes. As long as evil exists, the roles of Master and Servant will go on. ' Inspired by my 20 followers and my one year anniversary.


**Howdidimissmyoneyearanniversaryohgodohgod**

**...SO**

**I've been rather inconsistent with my stories and I am sorry for that. AH school why.**

**Also, I...missed my one year anniversary. HOW**

**So, I just wanted to say thanks for your continuing support. Every single follower, no matter how little I matter in your favourite authors file, thank you.**

**-Rolls away cheering in a barrel-**

* * *

Master Link was an interesting human. He's no longer a child, yet his eyes still gleam with childlike qualities of innocence and wonder. His eyes sparkle with amazement at something new, and despite the things that have happened to him, he is still able to smile genuinely. It was nothing like I have ever seen in a human before. But of course, I have limited knowledge of them.

But that information is irrelevant. I am simply observing my Master, even though the Goddess told me to simply provide information for him. But I couldn't help it. Master Link is far from ordinary; enough for me to break the rules a little. I feel… strange about it.

"_Fi, I need your help."_

I snapped up head up from my thoughts. Master Link was at Eldin to find the final sacred flame, and at this point of time my help is an 89% necessity for Master Link at all times.

"_Master Link, what information do you need at this current point of time? Do you wish for me to give you a hint for your current objective?_" I asked him. He seemed to hesitate for a while by the sigh he generated from his mouth, before gently nudging the sword.

"_C…Can I… talk… to you about something…?_" If I could, I would have raised a brow, as the humans do when they are confused.

I was about to answer when I suddenly felt a presence of some enemies.

"_Master Link, I sense a large amount of enemies."_ I warned him, and he grabbed the sword is a grip that was firm in his sweaty palms.

"…_I don't see anything…"_ He reports, his voice echoing around the dark void. I suddenly felt a large amount of auras as they charged towards him in a formation.

"_Master Link, behind you!_" I felt his body lurch as he was flung backwards, into a pool of lava. He gasped in pain as he felt the lava scorching his skin, his fire-shield earrings activating. I was not doing well either. The heat was overwhelming and consumed me. But thankfully, the earrings cooled off Master Link's body enough so the lava would no longer burn us, and the heat seemed more bearable.

"_Master Link!_" I sent a distress signal to him, but no reply. I immediately checked his vitalities. Master Link was dead to the world, and he was badly burnt. He was heavily injured. I quickly noted that the current of the lava was bringing us towards a cave, and I materialized in front of the cave before nudging him towards land.

I quietly waited for him to wake up, and when he did, he grimaced in pain. He sat up slowly, wincing at the aches and groaning as he touched the cool surface of a rock.

"What… on earth… just…" He swallowed, his throat parched.

"_Master Link, you have awoken. You have been out cold for 3 hours, 28 minutes and 19 seconds._" I notified him. He looked up at me.

"How…"

"_An enemy must have planned themselves into a formation to charge at you, and they knocked you into the lava. There is a 98 percent chance that some parts of your skin might have burnt off. Your fire-shield earrings saved you from certain demise. It is imminent that you drink your heart potion." _I reported. He stared at me for a while before reaching for his adventure pouch, which was blackened at some spots.

He took out the potion and uncorked it tiredly, gulping down the liquid greedily. He sighed in relief when his skin mended itself, only leaving some burns.

He then slowly stood up, putting the bottle in his pouch.

"We… have to go…" He bit his lip, wavering on his feet. I scanned him once again.

"_Master Link. It would be foolish if you go immediately again. You need proper rest._" I warned him, hovering in front of him. He grimaced as he looked at my eyes.

"Zelda… I need to save…" He breathed, before his eyes rolled back into his head, falling onto me. I slowly lowered him towards the ground, making sure he did not escape. His muffled voice sent vibrations down my spine.

"_You are fatigued, both physically and mentally. It would not be wise to travel in your state of mind. The goddess is safe in another time; there is only a 2 percent chance of monsters or Ghirahim entering that timeframe without the entrance." _My voiced echoed, as my feet touched the surface of the ground.

Maybe Master Link replied, but I couldn't tell as I put his head onto the surface of a flat rock.

His eyes were closed, but I sensed he was still awake. I would have 'bit my lip' like most humans say, at the tensed silence.

"…Why did the Goddess choose me?" I looked at him, and his eyes were still shut.

"I'm a weakling. I can't do anything right and I always have to rely on Zelda…" He continued.

"They say I'm strong, I'm smart, I'm…courageous. But if I was strong, wouldn't I have been able to protect Zelda? If I was courageous, wouldn't I have stood up to Groose, his lackeys… everyone, instead of hiding behind her?" He choked out, a tear threatening to fall from his face. I was speechless.

"If I was smart, wouldn't I have figured out how to save her and get out of this blasted destiny?" He sobbed, the tears running freely down his face. I floated up to him, and he stared at me, a startled expression on his face.

"_Master Link, I implore you to not think of such thoughts. Such thoughts shall not help us find the last flame. It will not help her grace at any rate._" I said, turning my head ever so slightly to the left. "_…Is this the thing you wish to talk to me about?_" Link stared at me, slowly sitting up.

"Fi… I…" He choked, a sob stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry… I'm so…so...sorry…" I ran through my data base to figure out away to console, him, but I could only come back to one particular file.

"_Master, you have nothing to be sorry about."_ I say, the words slowly coming out of my mouth. His breath hitched as I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a 'hug'.

"_Courage, Power and Wisdom does not equal to that of which you spoke of."_

"But…"

"_It is of accepting of one's destiny. Whether it is fixed or holds boundless twists and turns, you need to be courageous to accept it, strong enough to bear with it, and wise enough to retain belief and hope." _I let go, looking at him intently. He clenched his fist, biting his lip.

"I… I'm…" He hesitated, taking off his hat.

"Thank you." He said quietly, smiling. I couldn't help but twitch the corners of my mouth.

"_Master Link, it is not necessary to thank me. I am simply here to act as a guide." _I responded, and in a flash of light I entered the sword again.

"…_Master Link, rest well-"_ I started to say when Master Link started to snore.

* * *

"_Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again… in another life…"_I whispered one last time, fading back into the sword, merging as one with the sword.

I lied.

I couldn't sleep. The goddess made sure that I could not sleep due to fatigue in desperate situations. I lost sight to everything but Demise, but heard everything to keep evil at bay. I no longer felt time pass, for I was now eternal as one with the sword.

I had to watch over Demise forever, thus is why I lied.

So I hid the fact to protect his feelings.

However, Link came to visit every once in a while, telling me of the happy moments of life. His proposal to her Grace was successful; his new child was born, Skyloft moving to the surface…

He shared sad moments as well. When the headmaster died, when Her Grace had a miscarriage, when Her Grace died…

He began to visit me less and less as the years went by, and I had wrapped my head around Link's memories, storing them forever. If I hadn't merged as one with the sword by the time the next hero comes, maybe I'll share the stories. It would prove helpful in some situations.

"_Fi…?_" His voice rings around me suddenly and I snapped my head up. I kept myself from saying anything like normal as to not alert him of my conscious.

"_Hey there Fi, the years have done you well, unlike a certain someone."_ He chuckled weakly, touching the blade.

"_Your glow is as strong as ever… but I fear mine shall end soon._" He said sadly, withdrawing his hand.

"…_You know Fi, I used to be scared of death. I had so much to accomplish as a young buck, and now… I'm just a wrinkly old man._" He chuckled again.

"_...I really want to see you again, you know Fi?_" His tone changed, and I heard longing in his voice. I was at a lost for words.

Mustering all my strength, I materialized in front of him again, my sight returning from the void of the sword.

I turned to look at Link for the first time in years. He's dirt brown hair was now white, and his youthful face was wrinkly and blotchy. He had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"_Master Link…no… Link… I wish to share something with you." _He nodded dumbly, his eyes wide.

"_On our adventure, I kept hiding things from you. It ranged for small to large."_

"_I was fascinated by you. You were different. I felt that it was necessary to record your feelings, your actions and your words. In hindsight, it was foolish of me and against the rules." _I lowered my gaze.

"_Ever since our adventure has ended, I have been feeling something digging into my chest. It is a feeling I am unfamiliar with. Link… what is it?" _I asked him softly, and his lips curled into a smile. He chuckled and tried placed his pale hand on my shoulder, but fazed through it.

"Fi… that feeling is something that you shouldn't be feeling. You have no reason to feel that way." He grinned.

"_What is it, Link?_" I asked again, feeling my pull to the sword strengthening.

"It's called guilt, Fi. When you regret something, it gnaws at you from the inside." He smiled.

"_I do not understand. My readings indicate I still have my essential organs._" I looked at Link in the way humans show their confusion.

"I don't mean it quite literally. In fact, when I was on my journey, your cold hard facts made me feel guilty as well." He chuckled, bringing a hand to his chin. I was levitating further and further away from Link.

"_Master, I… I may not understand your words fully, but I… feel a thumping in my chest." _ I slowly began. His grin widened and he beamed.

"I love you too Fi." He reached out to touch my face, but fell short as I retracted. He hobbled up to his feet.

"Goodbye Fi." He nodded understandingly. I bowed and with a glance back to Link's old hunched frame, I synced with the sword again, the force powerful enough to let out a flash of light.

…I never heard from Link afterwards.

But it was okay.

For I would meet him again and again, in countless of lifetimes. As long as evil exists, the roles of Master and Servant will go on. And each time, his eyes will still retain the Innocence of a young warrior.


End file.
